Your Heart
by ttochi
Summary: Kyumin Fanfiction / GS / Tentang hati, cinta, keluarga, dan masa lalu / Chap 2 is UP, baca aja, but DLDR, RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction / KyuMin / Gerder Switch / Your Heart / Chapter 1

Kyuhyun berlari menusuri jalan setapak itu, masih jalan yang sama, nafasnya terengah-engah sambil matanya mengedar kekakan dan kekiri, tampak sedang mencari seseorang.

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba hilang ketika ia mencari keberadaannya didalam rumahnya.

Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan seseorang itu, keringatnya menetes karena ia terlalu lelah berlari. Ia mendesah frustasi, dimana lagi ia harus mencari?

"_NOONA!" _

Title:

Your Heart

Author:

Ttochi

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other

Rating:

T, PG-15

Genre:

Romance, Fluff, AU, Hurt/comfort

Length:

Chaptered

_All cast here belongs to God, Family, and themselves. But this plot is mine. No plagiarism please_

_Cinta itu tidak mengenal aturan_

_-Montaigne-_

Sungmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya hari ini tampak berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang gelap dan sepi, tidak, ia tidak takut dengan keadaan ini karena memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, bukannya ia tak bisa pulang dengan kendaran apapun, bukan karena uangnya yang terbatas tapi karena ia ingin, percuma ia sampai cepat di rumah kalau akhirnya ia hanya mendapat kejenuhan yang sama.

Sungmin mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin, meskipun ia sudah memakai jaket tapi karena hujan baru saja reda malam ini menjadi terasa lebih dingin dari malam di musim panas sebelumnya.

"Hiks~ dimana ini?" Sungmin mendengar suara itu, suara yang datang dari gang sempit disebelahnya.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar, awalnya ia ingin menghiraukan suara itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi karena penasaran ia malah berjalan dengan takut mendekati asal suara itu.

"_Eo-eonni~" _Dengan takut Sungmin memanggil dan memegang lengan seorang yang jongkok dan menangis sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Perlahan wanita itu mendongak dan menatap Sungmin takut.

"Si-siapa kau?" Wanita itu tampak merapatkan lagi tubuhnya ke dinding dibelakangnya.

"Tenanglah _eonni, _aku tak akan jahat padamu. Apa kau sedang tersesat?" Sungmin yang iba dengan keadaan wanita ini bertanya, setidaknya ia ingin sedikit membantu.

Wanita itu diam tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sungmin lekat.

"_Eo-eonni, _kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Dimana rumahmu?" Sungmin yang risih karena ditatap leka seperti itu memutuskan untuk bertanya dimana rumah wanita itu.

Dan lagi-lagi wanita itu tak menjawab, hanya diam dan menatap Sungmin lekat.

"A-apa _eonni _lapar apa kau mau ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambi mengerluarkan roti dari dalam tasnya.

"_NOONA!"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang berteriak dan wanita dihadapan Sungmin ini langsung berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan seperti sedang mencari suara itu.

"Kyu~" Wanita dihadapan Sungmin ini bersuara pelan.

"Kyu? Apa Kyu adalah orang yang berteriak tadi?" Pikir Sungmin

Tiba-tiba wanita tadi berdiri dengan cepat dan membuat roti yang ada ditangan Sungmin jatuh begitu saja menyentuh tanah.

Sungmin yang masih kaget ikut berdiri lalu melihat kearah depan gang. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tak tampak wajahnya karena cahaya terkuar dari belakang tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mulai berjalan mendekati mereka dan Sungmin bisa merasakan aura gelap yang dipancarkan dari lelaki itu.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika lelaki itu menatapnya tajam dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan banyak peluh menetes dari dahinya. Tampan. Itu yang dipikirkan Sungmin ketika pertama kali melihat wajahnya.

"Kau apakan _noona_ku?" Terdengar nada posesif dari sana, wajahnya tampak tenang tapi matanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan marah.

"A-aku hanya mencoba m-menolongnya" Sungmin tergagap, ia tak tau mengapa tapi ia merasa lidahnya terasa kaku.

"Jangan dekati _noona_ku lagi!" Lelaki itu berucap pelan namun tajam dan tampak menekankan tiap katanya.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab lelaki itu langsung pergi dan menggenggam erat tangan wanita tadi.

Sreet~

Sungmin terduduk lalu memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Huh.. apa ini?"

To Be Continued

Ini ff debut saya di ffn

Semoga suka ya

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction / KyuMin / Gerder Switch / Your Heart / Chapter 2

Title:

Your Heart

Author:

Ttochi

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other

Rating:

T, PG-15

Genre:

Romance, Fluff, AU, Hurt/comfort

Length:

Chaptered

_All cast here belongs to God, Family, and themselves. But this plot is mine. No plagiarism please_

.

_Cinta itu tidak mengenal aturan_

_-Montaigne-_

.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan menuju arah rumahnya yang megah itu, entahlah bahkan ia tidak menyebut itu rumah karena baginya rumah adalah kehangatan, namun itu semua tak ada dalam rumahnya. Miris memang.

Sungmin mulai masuk ke halaman rumahnya setelah melewati pagar besar dan tinggi dibelakangnya, Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, terlihat seperti tak ada tenaga lalu mengedarkan mata keseluruh penjuru ruangan dirumahnya. Sepi. Ya, memang selalu seperti itu.

Braak

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, kearah pintu besar rumahnya yang dibuka dengan kerasa oleh seseorang.

"_O-oppa_" Cicitnya pelan

Seseorang yang dipanggil _oppa _oleh Sungmin hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya gontai dan menghilang di tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

Lagi. Pemandangan ini lagi, aroma ini lagi, suasana ini lagi, sungguh ia tak menginginkan ini.

Dia memang benar-benar _oppa_nya yang entah kenapa berubah dari _oppa_nya yang dulu, yang selalu dia banggakan dihadapan teman-temannya. Seorang _oppa _yang berubah karena sebuah kejadian yang mengubah semua kehidupannya, yang bahkan ia tak tau betul itu apa.

"Joonie _oppa~" _bisiknya lirih entah pada siapa.

.

oOo

.

"Astaga Kyu, kau menemukannya dimana?" Tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah besarnya dengan membawa _noona_nya digendongan punggungnya.

"_Eomma _bantu aku dulu" Kyuhyun yang memang tengah kelelahan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya iu perlahan sambil tetap berjalan menuju kamar _noona_nya.

Setelah menidurkan _noona_nya ia berdiri tegak lalu memandang _noona_nya lekat.

"Apa _eomma_ meninggalkannya saat hujan tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada ibunya yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tadi _eomma _sedang belanja dan tak tau akan ada hujan, padahal baru sebentar meninggalkannya ia sudah menghilang begitu _eomma _datang, untung kau cepat pulang" Jawab Hecchul menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi sebelumnya juga pernah begini, saat hujan.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu Kyu, biar _eomma _yang merawat Ahra" Heechul menepuk pundak anaknya yang ia tau pasti lelah. Kyuhyun memang begini kalau menyaangkut Ahra-_noona_nya- ia tau anaknay yang terkesan dingin terhadap orang lain ini sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri. Yah, ia memang lelah.

.

oOo

.

Sungmin mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya, ya, kini ia sedang berada di kantin kampusnya sambil bercanda bersama sahabatnya Eunhyuk. Yah seperti inilah kehidupan Sungmin, selalu ceria dihadapan orang lain, hanya sahabatnya ini yang tau kehidupan Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

"Min pelan-pelan makannya, aku tak akan mengambilnya darimu" Eunhyuk menggeleng melhat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sedang makan seperti orang kesetanan ini.

"Aku kelaparan Hyuk.. hehe" Sungmin hanya nyengir lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah dua orang lelaki yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

Sungmin yang sedang asyik makan menyadari ada orang yang bergabung dengan mereka namun tak melihatnya sedikitpun, salah satu lelaki disana hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Min, berapa tahun kau tak makan? Apa kau tak malu makan dengan cara seperti itu?" Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Donghae snag kekasih eunhyuk ini bertanya pada Sungmin yang tak biasanya makan selahap ini.

"Kau berlebihan Hae, tak selama itu. Lagipula buat apa malu, aku kelaparan" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sekenanya tanpa berhenti dari kegiatan makannya itu.

"Hey lihatlah kedepan" Eunhyuk mau tak mau memperingatkan Sungmin bahwa ada orang lain disana.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Eunhyuk sebentar lalu menoleh kedepan. Matanya membulat lalu

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Sungmin terbatuk keras melihat seseorang didepannya. Seseorang itu menyodorkan gelas milik Sungmin didepan mulut Sungmin agar Sungmin mudah meminumnya.

Sungmin meminumnya dengan cepat lalu bernafas lega setelahnya.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya ini pelan lalu menatap Sungmin khawatir.

"Makanya hati-hati" Ucap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Dasar ceroboh" Timpal Donghae.

Sungmin tak peduli pada ucapan kedua sahabatnya ini dan pikirannya sibuk melayang pada kejadian bebehari yang lalu.

"K-kau" Tunjuk Sungmin pada seseorang yang berada disebelah Donghae.

"Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Sungmin yang terlihat mengingatnya. Sejujurnya ia juga kaget karena akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita ini.

"Sungmin imnida" Sungmin mengenalkan dirinya dengan canggung.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu Min?" Donghae sepertinya menangkap kejanggalan diantara mereka.

"Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Hanya bertemu, melihat" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Sekali" Timpal Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Donghae terlihat sedang melihat jam tangan melingkar ditangannya, lalu melirik Eunhyuk yang ada didepannya.

"Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas, aku pergi dulu" Donghae berdiri dari kursinya lalu mulai melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu Hae aku ikut aku juga akan ada kelas" Eunhyuk ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae yang menunggu Eunhyuk merapikan tasnya. Lau mereka melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat masih canggung.

"Kau tau Donghae _hyung _tadi bilang padaku bahwa ia kosong setelah ini" Ujar Kyuhyun yang telihat biasa saja.

"Hyuk tadi juga bilang kelasnya dimulai masih dua jam lagi" Sungmin terlihat sebal terlihat dari bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum simpul melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu tanpa ingin menanggapi ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Kau tak ingin pesan makanan?" Tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Maafkan aku soal kejadian waktu itu, dia _noona_ku dan aku tak mau dia kenapa-kenapa" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin Kyuhyun malah meminta maaf tentang kejadian dipertemuan pertama mereka dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Tak apa, aku tau posisismu. Mungkin aku juga akan seperti itu kalau aku menjadi dirimu" Sungmin hanya menjawab sesuai apa yang ada dipikirannya lalu kembali meminum minuman yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku pergi dulu" Tiba-tiba Kyuhun berdiri lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih melongo karena sikap Kyuhyun yang terasa seenaknya.

"Haah dasar aneh, tapi tampan juga sih" Ujar Sungmin pada dirinya sediri yang masih melihat kepergian Kuhyun.

.

oOo

.

Sungmin memang tak ada kelas lagi kini berjalan menuju ke atap kampusnya setelah menghabiskan waktu di kantin tadi. Ia mulai membuka novel _comedy _yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tertawa lepas ketika ada sesuatu yang lucu dibacaan novelnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Setelah sekitar satu jam Sungmin berada disana dan berkutat dengan bacaannya Sungmin melirik jam dan ternyata sudah sore, sepertinya ia harus pulang karena ia dengar orang tuanya akan pulang sore ini.

Sungmin turun dari atap kampusnya lalu berjalan di koridor kampusnya menuju ke gerbang kampusnya.

Brukk

Sungmin mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena tertabrak oleh seseorang di perempatan koridor tadi, buku yang ditangannya juga berjatuhan.

"Maaf, aku tak melihat tadi" Orang yang ditabrak tersebut meminta maaf pada Sungmin sambil memunguti buku Sungmin yang berserakan.

"Tak apa aku juga tak melihat tadi" Sungmin juga meminta maaf lalu mencoba berdiri meskipun pinggangnya masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"_OMO!_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_" Sungmin terperanjat ketika ia mendongak dan tau siapa yang menabraknya.

"Oh kau, apa benar kau tak apa?" Kata orang yang bertabrakan dengan Sungmin tadi dan ternyata dia adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku tak apa, sungguh.. Ini hanya sedikit sakit" Sungmin berujar sambil sedkit mengusap pinggangnya.

"Sepertinya aku merasa bersalah, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berharap.

"Tak apa sungguh aku bisa pulang sendiri" Sungmin mengelak sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pulang dengan berjalan kaki kan? Lagipula aku tak suka penolakan" Dan setelah ucapan final Kyuhyun, ia langsung berjalan mendahului Sungmin menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir.

"_E-Eoh _Kyu tunggu.. bukuku..." Sungmin menggerutu pelan karena dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun berjalan mendahuluinya dengan membawa serta buku-buku miliknya. Haahh sepertinya percuma juga menolaknya.

Dengan pasrah Sungmin mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun menuju tempat parkir kampusnya, setelah sampai ia langsung dipersilahkan masuk oleh Kyuhyun dari dalam mobilnya karena ia sudah masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam mobil.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan menurut , lalu masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun.

.

oOo

.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Sungmin tentunya dengan arahan dari Sungmin tadi dijalan Sungmin berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun lalu turun dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu" Sungmin yang kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi menghentikan langkahnya menuju rumahnya lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah turun juga lalu berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Ya, Kyuhyun sudah memintanya untuk tidak bicara terlalu formal padanya.

"_Noona~ _sepertinya aku menyukaimu" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin saat ia sudah berada disebelah Sungmin.

Chu~

Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin lalu tanpa bicara apapun lagi ia meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

Sungmin baru sadar setelah mendengar ada suara mobil yang perlahan pergi.

"Astaga.. apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah sedikit limbung sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sungmin baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya lalu langsung dihadang oleh ayahnya.

Ia ingin segera memeluk _appa_nya karena ia memang sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"_Appa _tak suka kau dekat-dekat _namja_ tadi" Langkah Sungmin yang tadinya melangkah kearah ayahnya terhenti, ia bingung dengan ucapan ayahnya barusan.

"Kenapa _appa_? Ia hanya temanku" Sungmin yang masih bingung mencoba mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya.

"_Appa _tak peduli dan hanya jauhi dia" Ucap ayahnya final dan langsung pargi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung bingung.

_To be Continued_

_Aigoo.. _

Ini apa saya juga bingung u,u

Lanjut?

RnR please?


End file.
